


Strawberry Fields Temporarily

by GrimdarkMandalorian



Series: Julian Introduces Garak to Some of my Favourite Things [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, Holosuites, M/M, The Beatles - Freeform, cloud-watching, strawberry fields - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimdarkMandalorian/pseuds/GrimdarkMandalorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian and Garak have a severely fluffy date in the holosuites, and Garak is introduced to one my favourite bands ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Fields Temporarily

       "That one looks like a dragon, and that one looks like a... cat! But just the head of the cat." He intertwined his had with Garak's and pointed their fingers at the aforementioned clouds.

       "Yes that one does indeed look like a few of the dragon creatures you've showed me from your fantasy genre literature." The Cardassian smiled at Julians excited interest in the floating, puffy white structures in the sky the Human called clouds. Apparently they were essentially floating water in the sky that occurred on Earth and many other planets. He found the concept utterly fascinating. And Julian seemed content to point out the fact that he thought some of the clouds looked like objects and creatures from his home planet.

      "You know what? This reminds me of a song by an ancient Terran band I've been wanting to introduce you too! I really like them. You might not, but your going to listen anyways. Computer, play album 43, track 7." A lazy tune started, and a few seconds in Julian started waving his hands in the air before him in an approximation of the beat. He lay back in the grass with his eyes closed, smiling.

      "May I ask what they are called?" Garak leaned over him, kissing him on the mouth briefly.

      "The Band is called the Beatles, and the song is 'Strawberry Fields Forever'."

      "Why are they named after a Terran insect?"

      "I don't know."

      "And how can a field of strawberries go on infinitely?"

      " _Garak!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a bad day so I wrote this to cheer myself up; hope it works for other people too.
> 
> Poor Julian being teasingly antagonized by Garak


End file.
